nemlefandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor Cinema 2
Production Information Sign Ups for 24 players began July 12, 2012. Reservations began as early as June 30, 2012. People were allowed to sign up as their favorite character from a predetermined list of 24 cast choices. There were no other limitations on who they could pick to play as. Check Ins for the players began on July 13, 2012. Dakota, Glimmer, Katniss & Peeta were replacements. The game then began on July 15, 2012. Game Summary Series Twist: It is possible to become injured and even die. If injured, a blood droplet would appear in the player's profile. Collect enough blood droplets and they'd die. If they died, they were essentially removed from the game immediately and the character they chose to play as would retire from the series, unable to return even for All-Stars type seasons. Please keep in mind that deceased players lose all privileges as well (such as Jury). Season Twist: When players were voted out they were given a decision to make. Accept their loss and live...or...enter the Hunger Games for a chance to return to the game at a later point. However, this option was only available for the first 12 players to accept. There was a timer at the bottom of the site that was counting down to when the Hunger Games began. All who had entered by then got to compete for the chance, where 1 survived to reenter the game. All others died. Season Twist: If a player reached the Final 5 with their District partner, they'd both be given immunity in order to move into the Final 4 together. Challenge Twist: Imanol & Kalia earned a Hidden Immunity Idol during Immunity Challenge #1. Challenge Twist: Cato & Kalia earned a Challenge 8 Advantage during Immunity Challenge #7. Challenge Twist: Cato & Clove earned Double Votes during Immunity Challenge #8. ---- @Final 24 players were placed into 2 tribes of 12. @Final 24 players faced off in an Elimination Challenge. @Final 15 tribes were shuffled; numbers remained as is. @Final 12 players merged into a single tribe. @Final 12 players faced off in an Elimination Challenge. @Final 7 2 Individual Immunities were up for grabs instead of just 1. @Final 5 Jason re-entered the game, becoming the NuFinal 6. @NuFinal 3 players reached Finale, facing 8 Jurors. |-|Cast= Avatar-Cinema2-Annie.png|Annie Avatar-Cinema2-Cato.png|Cato Avatar-Cinema2-Chris.png|Chris Avatar-Cinema2-Clove.png|Clove Avatar-Cinema2-Dakota.png|Dakota Avatar-Cinema2-Ethan.png|Ethan Avatar-Cinema2-Foxface.png|Foxface Avatar-Cinema2-Glimmer.png|Glimmer Avatar-Cinema2-Ian.png|Ian Avatar-Cinema2-Imanol.png|Imanol Avatar-Cinema2-Jason.png|Jason Avatar-Cinema2-Jeremy.png|Jeremy Avatar-Cinema2-Kalia.png|Kalia Avatar-Cinema2-Kara.png|Kara Avatar-Cinema2-Katniss.png|Katniss Avatar-Cinema2-Leigha.png|Leigha Avatar-Cinema2-Mackenzie.png|Mackenzie Avatar-Cinema2-Marvel.png|Marvel Avatar-Cinema2-Peeta.png|Peeta Avatar-Cinema2-Rue.png|Rue Avatar-Cinema2-Sam.png|Sam Avatar-Cinema2-Samuel.png|Samuel Avatar-Cinema2-Tara.png|Tara Avatar-Cinema2-Thresh.png|Thresh |-|Host/Staff= Avatar-Cinema2-Host.png|Suzanne Collins |-|Elimination History= |-|Boxscores= Based on the Survival Average used at True Dork Times. *This ORG introduced 0 new Alumni. *The Jabberjay and Mockingjay tribes were named after 2 bird species native to Panem. *The Panem tribe was named by Erinmorricci after the nation in which the Hunger Games takes place. *Kalia was killed in action, having died during a challenge. *Annie, Cato, Ethan, Glimmer, Jeremy, Kara, Leigha, Mackenzie, Sam & Samuel all died inside the arena. *Due to Cato, Kalia & Mackenzie losing juror status...Dakota, Ian & Imanol were promoted to jurors. Category:ORG Category:Bo Category:2012